Another Happy Ending
by Anonymous Hyuuga
Summary: Empat musim bersamamu. Kenangan itu tak pernah sanggup kulepaskan. Aku... kau... kita... tidak akan pernah terlepas, Kano... (OOC/Typos/Bad summary/ONE SHOT!/dll-/RnR please?)


******"Another Happy Ending"**

.

.

.

**Warning:**  
OOC, Typos, Bad ending, and many more-

**Rated:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance / Tragedy

**Kagerou Project © JIN**

.

.

So this is it! _**Anonymous**_** Hyuuga** presents

.

.

.

.

**"Another Happy Ending"**

* * *

**2012****年春の—****Musim semi tahun 2012**

Mata ini masih enggan terbuka, namun suara panggilan musim semi di balik jendela kamar ini memaksa kedua mataku untuk terbuka. Aku mengerang pelan. Kuregangkan seluruh otot tubuhku dan segera aku bangkit berdiri. Tatkala kubuka jendela, warna-warni merah jambu dan hijau menyambut kedua iris hitamku. Tak sadar bibir ini menyunggingkan seulas senyum, mengingat betapa kau, sahabatku, begitu menyukai musim semi.

"_Ne_, Kano. Ini sudah musim semi," gumamku pelan sembari mengusap permukaan kaca bingkai yang selalu kuletakkan di atas bantalku sebelum kutidur.

-xxx-

**2000****年春の—****Musim semi tahun 2000**

"Sampai berapa lama kau mau di atas sana, Kano?" tanyaku sambil mendengus pelan. Kugembungkan kedua pipiku sembari aku mendongak dan menatap persis ke atas pohon sakura di mana Kano saat ini tengah duduk.

Sudah satu jam lamanya aku duduk di bawah pohon sakura ini, menunggu laki-laki berambut pirang di atas sana yang katanya sedang menikmati musim semi. Semakin lama kumenunggu, semakin jengah aku dibuatnya.

"Kido, kau harus mencoba berada di atas sini! Dunia seakan-akan menjadi sangat kecil, kau tahu," timpal Kano. Ia menunduk ke arahku dan mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya sambil terkekeh. "Ayolah. Kurasa keceriaan musim semi ini tidak berdampak pada wajah murungmu itu," tambah Kano kemudian setelah beberapa saat aku tidak menyahuti perkataannya dan justru memperdalam kerutan di keningku.

"Turun," ucapku singkat. Sebelum Kano sempat membuka mulutnya, aku melanjutkan dengan nada tajam, "sekarang."

Mata Kano yang tampak seperti mata kucing itu pun mulai menampakkan kilatan geli yang biasa ia tunjukkan padaku ketika aku merasa jengah padanya—seperti saat ini. "_Hai, hai_. Aku akan turun, Kido-_chan_," kata Kano dengan nada mengejek yang begitu kentara sembari ia terkekeh geli melihat keningku yang sudah nyaris tenggelam.

Kano melompat turun. Dan saat itulah setetes likuida kental berwarna merah jatuh menyentuh rumput hijau di hadapanku. Aku tersentak dan spontan mendongakkan kepalaku. Kano tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu cerah di mana sorotan jahil di matanya tampak begitu jelas di tengah-tengah wajahnya yang terlihat jauh lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Kano!" seruku cepat sembari berlari mendekatinya. Aku memegang kedua tangannya dan membelalakkan mata tatkala kulihat sesuatu berwarna merah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"_Naze_, Kido?" tanya Kano sambil tersenyum lebar sebelum tubuhnya limbung dan mendarat persis di dalam pelukanku. "_Ne_, Kido. _Arigatou na_," ucapnya lagi bersamaan dengan melemahnya pijakan kaki sahabatku itu.

-xxx-

**2012****年夏の—****Musim panas tahun 2012**

Suhu udara saat ini begitu tinggi. Pakaian tipis yang kukenakan tidak mengurangi keringat yang semakin menderas di pelipisku dan juga sekujur tubuhku. Aku mengipas-ngipaskan tanganku pada leherku yang terasa begitu panas. Aku menggerutu pelan karena perjalananku menuju universitas tempatku kini bekerja masihlah sangat jauh. Dan sesaat kuteringat akan betapa kau tak pernah mengeluh tentang panasnya musim ini. Membuatku tertegun.

"_Ne_, Kano. Hari ini terasa begitu panas. Apa kau masih akan memaksaku memakai yukata sepanjang musim panas?" tanyaku dalam hati. Memegang erat liontin berbentuk daun mapel yang kini melingkari leherku.

-xxx-

**2000****年夏の—****Musim panas tahun 2000**

Setetes demi setetes likuida bening dari kantong infus itu mengalir melalui selang yang kini tersambung dengan nadi Kano terasa begitu menggangguku. Tenggorokanku tercekat melihat kantong infus itu mulai mengempis bersamaan dengan semakin banyaknya likuida yang memasuki tubuh Kano. Entah sudah berapa kantong infus yang sudah dihabiskan Kano. Dan entah sudah berapa tagihan rumah sakit ini.

Aku tertegun. Bukan hanya karena semakin tipisnya tabungan kami para anak-anak panti asuhan—dan semakin membengkaknya tagihan rumah sakit untuk pengobatan Kano. Tetapi kepalaku terus memikirkan mengapa harus Kano yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit ini, dan bukan aku.

Entah sudah berapa kali kutanyakan hal itu pada Kano, dan tanggapan Kano selalu sama—kilat di mata Kano akan menghilang seketika, digantikan dengan sorot kemarahan yang membuatku tercekat seketika, hingga memilih 'tuk diam.

"Kido," panggil Kano dengan suara serak. Aku yang tengah menatap lurus keluar jendela rumah sakit sembari mengipas-ngipas leherku dengan tangan, segera mengalihkan perhatianku pada Kano dan mengangkat kedua alis sebagai tanggapan. "Hari ini sangat panas, ya?" tanya Kano sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang tidak tersambung dengan selang infus untuk memegang rambut panjangku yang terjuntai.

"Begitulah," sahutku singkat sambil mengangguk. Tak seperti biasanya, aku membiarkan Kano memegang rambutku dan memainkannya di antara jari-jemarinya.

"Kau manis," kata Kano kemudian, melenceng jauh dari pembicaraan kami sebelumnya. Tak lama kemudian ia mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya dan terkekeh. "Aku serius, Kido-_chan_. Tidak bercanda," tambahnya cepat-cepat sebelum aku sempat berkata 'jangan bercanda'.

Aku tertegun sejenak. Kupaksakan bibirku mengulas senyum dan kemudian berkata dengan nada rendah, "Terimakasih."

"Ya, maksudku… Kau akan menjadi lebih manis jika setiap hari di musim panas kau memakai yukata," timpal Kano kemudian sambil menyeringai tipis. Lagi-lagi ia terkekeh geli dan kembali memotong tanggapanku dengan berkata, "Kali ini pun aku serius, Kido."

"Aku tahu kau serius. Tetapi memakai yukata setiap hari ke sekolah bukanlah pilihan yang bijaksana, kau tahu," kataku sambil mendengus. Tanganku menarik kembali rambutku yang masih berada dalam genggaman Kano, dan aku melirik ke arah lain dengan sedikit gusar.

Keheningan yang menyesakkan mulai menyeruak di antara kami. Suara jarum jam yang berdetik terasa berdentum di telingaku. Mengganggu. Aku tak ingin mendengar suara itu. Aku tak ingin ada yang mengganggu kami. Aku tak ingin ada orang selain aku dan Kano. Aku ingin tempat ini hanya menjadi milik kami berdua.

"_Ne_, Kido," panggil Kano tiba-tiba, membuatku tersadar akan apa yang baru saja kupikirkan. Aku menoleh menatapnya. Dan yang kulihat saat ini adalah wajah Kano yang semakin memucat. Melihat itu, pandanganku secara tak sadar melembut dengan sendirinya. Reflek kedua tanganku menggenggam tangannya yang terasa begitu kecil kini.

Aku menggumamkan 'hm' dan menambah intensitas pandanganku padanya.

"Aku ingin pulang," katanya dengan suara serak sembari tersenyum kecut. Mendengar permintaannya yang aneh dan terkesan begitu tiba-tiba, aku menggeleng dengan cepat. Namun tak satu pun kata yang sanggup kulontarkan melalui bibirku. "Aku tak ingin menjadi beban untukmu, atau teman-teman yang lain, atau orang-orang baik di rumah sakit ini," tambahnya kemudian.

"Tidak, Kano. Kesembuhanmu adalah hal yang paling berharga bagi kami semua," ucapku sambil menggeleng lemah. Kueratkan genggamanku pada tangan Kano. "Jangan pikirkan kami," timpalku kemudian, "kami menyayangimu, Kano."

Kano tersenyum. Ia membalas genggaman tanganku lalu berkata, "Bisakah kau lepaskan kalung yang kini kupakai?"

Aku mengangguk dan segera melepaskan kalung yang dipakai oleh Kano, dan meletakkannya di atas telapak tangan sahabatku itu.

"Pakailah," katanya sambil mengurai senyum manis.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, aku segera memakai kalung berliontin daun pohon mapel itu di leherku. Aku tersenyum kala kulihat pantulan cahaya lampu di permukaan liontin itu. "_Arigatou na_, Kano," kataku sambil tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Simpanlah sampai selamanya," kata Kano sebelum ia menutup matanya dan terdengar sayup-sayup dengkuran halus yang tak lain berasal dari bibirnya yang setengah terbuka.

Kalimat permintaan Kano yang terakhir itu entah mengapa membuat dadaku terasa begitu sesak. Aku mengangguk tanpa berucap kata, meski kutahu Kano tak lagi dapat melihat anggukan kecilku. Bersamaan dengan itu, bulir bening mulai terlihat di sudut mataku, dan isakan tanpa suara tak sadar telah aku keluarkan.

-xxx-

**2012****年秋の—****Musim gugur tahun 2012**

Satu persatu daun-daun itu mulai gugur ke tanah. Sejauh mata memandang yang dapat kulihat hanyalah warna merah menyala atau kuning-jingga. Indah. Begitu indah dan menenangkan. Perasaan hangat yang menyenangkan dapat kurasakan mengalir melalui nadiku dan sampai di jantungku yang akhirnya berdetak kencang, kontras dengan rasa tenang yang menjalari seluruh organ tubuhku.

Hingga selembar daun kecil mendarat di bibirku, aku mengambilnya, memutarnya dengan dua jariku, dan tersenyum hambar. Sekali lagi tawa dan bayang-bayang akan dirimu terlintas di benakku.

"_Ne_, Kano. Aku ingin mendengar permohonanmu sekali lagi," bisikku pelan sembari kupejamkan kedua mataku, dan tanpa sadar menempelkan daun kecil tadi di bibirku.

-xxx-

**2000****年秋の—****Musim gugur tahun 2000**

Derik roda kursi roda yang diduduki Kano terdengar di antara dedaunan yang gugur di tanah. Aku mendorong pelan kursi roda itu sembari menikmati angin musim gugur yang begitu menenangkan. Sesungguhnya Kano belum diperbolehkan keluar dari ruangan rumah sakit. Namun ia meminta 3 buah permintaan padaku, dan salah satunya adalah membujuk perawat untuk membiarkannya keluar selama lima belas menit.

Dan aku berhasil. Di sinilah kami sekarang. Di taman rumah sakit, di mana yang dapat kulihat hanyalah segelintir orang berpakaian musim gugur dengan warna-warni oranye kemerahan yang mempesona di sekitarnya.

"Tinggal dua permintaan lagi, Kido," kata Kano sambil mengangkat tangan kurusnya, mengisyaratkan aku untuk berhenti di dekat sebuah kolam kecil yang tenang.

Aku mengangguk tanpa berkata-kata, berjalan mengitari kursi roda Kano dan berdiri di hadapannya. "Katakan padaku apa permintaanmu," kataku sambil menatap mata Kano. "Aku sudah berjanji akan mengabulkannya."

"Aku ingin kau menyiapkan hatimu," kata Kano segera setelah kalimatku selesai terucap, "hanya itulah permintaanku yang kedua."

Beberapa detik berlalu. Angin musim gugur bertiup membawa serta lembar-lembar daun jingga yang akhirnya terbawa jauh entah ke mana.

"Tentang penyakitku," kata Kano sambil tersenyum tabah sedang kedua matanya memancarkan kehampaan yang jelas sekali tersirat.

Aku terdiam. Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak kejadian kulihat likuida merah kental keluar dari hidungnya, karena kelihaian Kano menyembunyikan segala fakta tentangnya, aku belum juga tahu apa gerangan penyakit yang diderita Kano. Penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Merontokkan rambutnya. Dan menghabiskan seluruh ketampanannya. Yang kutahu selama ini hanyalah, berharap untuk kesembuhannya.

"Aku menderita kanker hati, Kido," kata Kano dengan suara serak. Nada bicaranya terdengar pesimis ditambah dengan senyum miris yang terukir di bibirnya.

Dan harapanku akan kesembuhan Kano lenyap tanpa bekas.

Tak lagi kudapat menahan tangisku. Aku tersungkur di tanah, tanganku terangkat untuk menutupi wajahku yang telah basah oleh air mata. Isakan kerasku memecah keheningan di sekitar taman. Kurasakan bahuku terguncang hebat.

Kano tak akan pernah sembuh.

Fakta itu kembali menggerogoti keyakinanku akan kemungkinan-kemungkinan positif yang bisa saja terjadi. Harapanku runtuh sudah. Segala yang kutakuti akan menjadi nyata dalam sekejap.

"Kau telah berjanji untuk mengabulkan permintaanku, 'kan? Sekarang berhentilah menangis," kata Kano sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambutku dengan lembut.

Aku memaksa diriku untuk berhenti menangis. Kutelan ludahku dan sebisa mungkin aku menahan ledakan perasaan di dalam hatiku.

"Aku masih punya permintaan yang terakhir," kata Kano. Kini ekspresinya berubah. Ia memandangku dengan lembut, sedang tangannya mulai tergerak untuk menarik daguku.

Kedua mataku terbelalak sedang pipiku menghangat bersamaan dengan wajah Kano yang semakin mendekat. Aku memejamkan mataku setelahnya, dan membiarkan napas hangat Kano menyentuh kulit wajahku yang semula terasa dingin.

"Kido… Aku ingin menciummu. Boleh, 'kan?" tanyanya dengan nada halus. Tak kulihat wajahnya, namun kutahu, Kano kini tengah tersenyum lembut.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum detik berikutnya, sesuatu menyentuh bibirku dan menekannya dengan sangat lembut. Dapat kurasakan hangatnya sentuhan sederhana itu yang begitu serasi dengan hangatnya wajahku yang tampaknya sudah semakin memerah.

Tak sampai lima detik Kano kembali menarik wajahnya. Aku membuka kedua mataku bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ciuman singkat itu.

"Terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu, Kido. Maafkan perasaan ini," kata Kano sambil tersenyum pedih. Sesaat aku bisa melihat kilat kesedihan memancar di balik matanya yang dulu selalu bersinar bahagia.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Kurasakan pedih di hatiku namun sekali lagi aku memaksakan seulas senyum. Sesaat kemudian, aku menelan ludah dan bergumam,

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kano."

-xxx-

**2012****年冬の—****Musim dingin tahun 2012**

Dingin yang menusuk tulang ini menembus mantel tebal yang sudah kukenakan berlapis-lapis. Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku mantel dan menggenggamnya erat-erat untuk menghangatkannya. Segalanya memutih di tempat ini. Membeku sepenuhnya.

_Kano…_

"_Ne_, Kano. Segalanya membeku di sini," gumamku sembari menyembunyikan wajahku di balik syal dan membiarkan bulir air mata pertama jatuh membasahinya.

-xxx-

**2000****年冬の—****Musim dingin tahun 2000**

"Kido…" panggil Kano dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Aku memutar posisi dudukku dan menatap Kano dengan tatapan kosong sembari aku membelai tangannya perlahan. Tangan yang kini kubelai begitu kurus dan gemetar. Kano sudah sangat berubah… Wajahnya yang dulu selalu tampak cerah kini tampak tirus dan pucat pasi. Rambutnya tak lagi tebal dan berkilauan, yang ada hanyalah helai-helai terakhir yang kusam dan tipis.

"Dingin sekali…" ujar Kano kemudian. Tangannya yang semula gemetar, terasa bergetar lebih cepat, menandakan begitu ia sangat kedinginan. Suara napasnya yang begitu berat begitu menyiksa telingaku. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Kupaksa diriku sebisa mungkin untuk menahan tangis. Memaksa diriku sendiri untuk menjadi tegar dan tidak menunjukkan kelemahanku di depan Kano.

Segera kulepas syalku, dan kulilitkan di leher Kano. Ia tersenyum setelahnya, dan tangannya tidak lagi gemetar terlalu hebat. Senyuman di wajahku mulai terbentuk. Namun kedua mataku tak dapat membohongi Kano yang sudah terlalu lama hidup bersamaku di panti asuhan.

"Jangan biarkan hatimu membeku bersama musim dingin, Kido-_chan _," katanya dengan lembut. Ia mengangkat tangannya dengan susah payah untuk membelai pipiku dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

"Aku—" tak kuasa aku menyelesaikan ucapanku. Tenggorokanku kembali tercekat dan air mata mulai mendesak ingin keluar. "Maaf," ujarku sambil memutar tubuhku membelakangi Kano, mencegahnya melihat air mataku yang mulai menitik di pipiku. Namun guncangan pada pundakku tidak dapat menipu.

"Menangislah," kata Kano dengan nada bicara yang begitu lembut.

Malu rasanya diriku. Seharusnya akulah yang menghibur Kano di penghujung hidupnya kini. Tetapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Aku tak dapat memaafkan diriku yang begitu lemah dan cengeng, dan membiarkan Kano menghiburku di saat ia sendiri membutuhkan penghiburan.

Aku menangis semakin deras. Tak lagi kutahan raung tangisku yang selama ini kupendam. Dada ini masih saja terasa sesak. Mataku terasa pedih akibat air mata yang menyeruak semakin deras. Aku tak ingin Kano pergi.

_Aku ingin menahan Kano untuk diriku sendiri._

"Kido…" panggil Kano sekali lagi di saat isak tangisku mulai mereda sedikit demi sedikit.

Segera kembali kuputar tubuhku. Aku menggenggam tangan Kano erat dan menciumnya sambil tersenyum di saat air mataku masih saja mengalir di pipi. "Ya?" sahutku sambil mengangkat kedua alisku dan mencoba untuk menahan senyuman di wajahku.

"Di saat aku pergi nanti—"

Aku kembali terisak.

"—aku ingin kau mengantarku dengan senyuman."

Pundakku berguncang begitu hebat sementara aku masih saja memaksakan senyuman itu. Aku mengangguk. Sebisa mungkin meyakinkan Kano bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Hapus air matamu dan—"

Aku menghapus air mataku yang terus digantikan dengan air mata lainnya.

"—jangan biarkan hatimu membeku bersama musim dingin ini, Kido."

Kano perlahan memejamkan matanya. Senyuman terbaiknya ia ukir bersama dengan desah napas terakhirnya, yang berakhir tepat saat ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, "Aku mencintaimu, Kido….-_chan_."

Dan kebekuan ini membawa pergi orang paling berharga dalam hidupku.

_Owari_.

* * *

_Yoshaa~ Perkenalkan, _ore_ author baru di fandom ini~ Ore nyoba nulis di fandom ini berawal dari-entahlah... *dijitak* Yaudahlah, author baru di suatu fandom lebih baik jangan ba to the cot /duesh. Langsung aja review-annya yak! Sankyuu!_

_"Never stop trying to be better, and better."  
-**Anonymous Hyuuga**_


End file.
